John Dickenson
John Dickenson (?1570-1636?) was an English poet, known as a romance-writer. Life Youth and education There were 2 John Dickensons at Cambridge in the 1590's; neither has been identified with the poet.John Dickenson (1570 ca.-1598 fl.), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State Univerity. Web, Mar. 3, 2018. Career Dickenson was a pupil in the school of Lyly and Greene. He had a light hand for verse (though little can be said in favor of his "passionate Eclogue") and introduced some graceful lyrics into his romances. His writings are: #‘Arisbas, Euphues amidst his Slumbers, or Cupids Journey to Hell,’ &c., 1594, 4to, dedicated ‘To the right worshipfull Maister Edward Dyer, Esquire.’ #''Greene in Conceipt; new raised from his graue to write the Tragique Historie of Faire Valeria of London'', &c., 1598, 4to, with a woodcut on the title-page representing Robert Greene in his shroud, writing at a table. #''The Shepheardes Complaint: A passionate eclogue, written in English hexameters; wherevnto are annexed other conceits'', &c., n. d. (circ. 1594), 4to, of which only 1 copy (preserved at Lamport Hall) is extant.Bullen, 32. According to recent scholarship, Dickenson translated from French Louis Leroy's edition of Aristotle's Politics in 1598, as Aristotles Politiques. There was also a John Dickenson who resided in the Low Countries and published: #''Deorum Consessus, siue Apollinis ac Mineruæ querela'', &c., 1591, 8vo, of which there is a unique copy in the Bodleian Library. #''Specvlum Tragicvm, Regvm, Principvm & Magnatvm superioris sæculi celebriorum ruinas exitusque calamitosos breviter complectens'', &c., Delft, 1601, 8vo, reprinted in 1602, 1603, and 1605. #''Miscellanea ex Historiis Anglicanis concinnata'', &c., Leyden, 1606, 4to. It is not clear whether this writer, whose latinity (both in verse and prose) has the charm of ease and elegance, is to be identified with the author of the romances. Dr. Grosart has included the romances among his ‘Occasional Issues.’ Recognition 3 short poems from ‘The Shepheardes Complaint’ are included in Englands Helicon,’ 1600. Publications Poetry * Arisbas: Euphues amidst his slumbers; or, Cupids journey to Hell. London: Thomas Creede, for Thomas Woodcocke, 1594. * The Shepheardes Complaint: A passionate eclogue, written in English hexameters; wherevnto are annexed other conceits. London: E. Allde, for William Blackewall, 1596? * Greene in Conceipt: New raised from his graue to write the tragique historie of faire Valeria of London. London: Richard Bradocke, for William Iones, 1598. Translated *Aristotle, Aristotles Politiqves; or, Discovrses of government (from the French of Louis Leroy). London: Adam Islip, 1598. Collected editions *''Prose and Verse'' (edited by Alexander Balloch Grosart). Blackburn, UK: privately published, 1878. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Dickenson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 5, 2016. References * . Wikisource, Web, Mar. 3, 2018. Notes External links ;Poems *from "The Shepheardes Complaint in English Hexameters" ;About *John Dickenson (1570 ca.-1598 fl.) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Dickenson, John Category:1570 births Category:1636 deaths Category:English poets Category:English male poets Category:16th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Euphuists